EL ORGULLO
by fenix79
Summary: La historia de un joven que viaja en el tiempo para aprender el verdadero signficado del orgullo


EL ORGULLO

Una palabra que para algunos puede significar algo malo, para otros algo bueno pero para mí representa a un ser especial que a través de su orgullo me dejo su cariño y me dio grandes lecciones para mi vida, un orgullo que mi padre me transmitió y por el que lo aprendí a conocer y hoy vivo con su recuerdo en mi corazón y orgulloso de conocerlo y sentirme orgulloso de ser su hijo.

Es una mañana soleada como las tantas que han empezado a verse en mi ciudad, me despierto y veo como todo empieza a mejorar y tiene mejor vista que hace mucho tiempo; mi mama Bulma dice mi nombre:

-"Trunks! Baja que el desayuno está listo!"

Bajo sin portar una armadura o una espada como hace mucho hacia y puedo ver a mi mama alegre porque los buenos tiempos por fin llegaron, al ver a mi mamá más tranquila y sonriente me da gusto saber que todo lo que pasamos de tiempos difíciles tuvo su recompensa y empiezo a recordar como en otro momento no creí que disfrutaría de algo simple como la paz de un desayuno con mi madre. En mi mente aun están las imágenes de años atrás cuando enfrentamos grandes amenazas y como mi madre me dijo que un gran guerrero que vino de otro planeta y que ella conoció cuando eran niños protegía la tierra de cualquier tipo de enemigo pero perdió la vida contra un enemigo que ni él pudo vencer: una enfermedad que acabo con su corazón…el corazón puro de GOKU.

Goku murió y entre las muchas personas que lamentaron su muerte estaba alguien que me hubiera gustado haber conocido más: mi padre el príncipe de los sayayin VEGETA, príncipe de una raza orgullosa y guerrera y aunque en un comienzo vino a la tierra con el propósito de conseguir la vida eterna con las esferas del dragón después de pasar muchas aventuras y difíciles situaciones se estableció en la tierra y llego a ser un gran aliado de Goku aunque él no lo reconocía. Con su orgullo logro cautivar el corazón de mi madre y de ese amor que el manifestaba orgullosamente yo nací aunque no duro mucho tiempo el amor que podía compartir con mi madre; después de la muerte de Goku pasaron 6 meses y un día 2 terribles androides aparecieron para destruir todo a su paso, mi padre junto con otros guerreros los enfrentaron pero desgraciadamente murió al pelear como el orgulloso guerrero que era.

Solo sobrevivió GOHAN el hijo de Goku y él fue quien empezó a entrenarme pues me quería convertir en un guerrero para proteger la tierra como Goku y pelear con orgullo como mi padre Vegeta, a veces le preguntaba a mi madre por mi padre y ella con una voz de nostalgia y tristeza solo me decía:

-Tu padre era una persona con mucho orgullo Trunks pero ocultaba su amor por nosotros con su orgullo

Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con el pero debía concentrarme en hacerme fuerte y convertirme en Súper Sayayin para vengar a mi padre, aunque peleaba junto a Gohan los androides nos derrotaban y no podía seguir viendo como se desmoronaba el mundo. Gohan al fin decide ir a pelear solo dejándome inconsciente según él para que me vuelva más fuerte pero al despertar y pensar que todo ha terminado solo veo el cuerpo de mi maestro…sin vida, trato de reanimarlo pero no despierta; esta muerto como mi padre!. No siento tristeza siento furia..furia hacia los androides que lo mataron, furia porque la única persona aparte de mi madre que me apoya ha muerto y furia por no ser fuerte para defenderloooo!.

-NOOOOO,AHHHHH,GOHAAANNNN!

La ira recorre mi cuerpo y mi orgullo sayayin sale a flote cuando me transformo en súper sayayin, te vengare mi maestro no importa cuánto me lleve y te vengare también padre, descargare mi ira contra los androides y traeré la paz a la tierra porque no dejare que nadie más pierda a su padre como yo perdí al mío y nada pude hacer para evitarlo. Pasan 3 años donde al entrenar me vuelvo fuerte y un día aunque mi madre me dice que seré derrotado por tener el mismo nivel de Gohan decido ir a pelear contra los androides; aunque al comienzo la pelea parecía a mi favor soy derrotado y mi orgullo lastimado. Aun así mi madre me dice que construirá una nave para viajar al pasado y que pueda alertar a todos de esta tragedia que viene en camino o traer a Goku para que nos ayude pero en mi corazón solo está la idea de conocer a mi padre y saber cómo era me emociona.

Parto y veo la esperanza en el rostro de mi madre deseándome buen viaje, mientras veo el tiempo pasar y sé que cuando llegue me espera una gran batalla sigo deseando que mi padre aparezca para conocerlo; al llegar a mi destino encuentro a un enemigo que fue derrotado por Goku y contra el que mi padre también peleó y fue quien destruyo el planeta Vegita.

-Se te ofrece algo terrícola?- me pregunta Freezer con tono irónico y su falso y malvado orgullo

-He venido a acabar con todos ustedes- le digo a él y a su padre

Freezer envía a sus hombres por mi pero con la ayuda de mi poderosa espada los derroto y luego le muestro lo que es el orgullo al convertirme en lo que mi padre me heredo: el poder sayayin; Freezer me envía todo tipo de ataques que logro esquivar y en un descuido suyo lo ataco y lo destrozo en pedazos con mi espada. Su padre que intenta pelear conmigo con mi propia espada corre la misma suerte, toda esta pelea atrae a los guerreros que en mi tiempo fueron asesinados y entre ellos lo veo….mi padre! Por fin puedo verlo aunque no pueda hablarle, mientras que Goku regresa hablo con todos incluyendo a mi madre pero mi padre se muestra molesto por mostrar mi poder de súper sayayin pero a quien le importa, lo que importa es que puedo verlo pues no lo conocía y solo lo miro a lo lejos.

-Que tanto me miras estúpido? Tengo algo en la cara?

No puedo decirle nada al menos no por ahora, Goku llega como lo había pensado y al principio pongo a prueba su poder con una pequeña lucha entre súper sayayins pero luego le cuento todo lo que va a pasar para que él y sus amigos se preparen para la lucha, también le entrego la medicina que necesitara para que en 3 años pelee con los androides sin problema.

Ahora regreso a mi tiempo no sin antes contemplar a mi padre y madre una vez más, veré a mi madre todos los días al regresar pero mi padre no estará nunca más y espero que en esta época no muera. Regreso después de un tiempo a la época actual solo para encontrarme que mi padre y los demás pelean con androides diferentes a los que conocí y uno de ellos era su creador el Dr. Maki Giro, este tipo lanza un ataque contra la nave donde se encuentra mi madre y yo mismo siendo un bebe; mi padre no nos protege sino que solo piensa en pelear.

-Porque Papa? Tu orgullo te impide proteger a tu familia?- pienso dentro de mí y se lo reprocho.

El solo quiere saber cómo son los verdaderos androides 17 y 18 para acabar con ellos, al explicárselo partimos en su búsqueda y lo sigo pues no quiero que muera, al encontrar el laboratorio de Maki Giro vemos como es asesinado por #17 y otro enemigo llamado #16 aparece, trato de destruirlos pero de nada sirve pues resisten mi ataque y deciden ir a buscar a Goku quien me dicen está enfermo a causa de la enfermedad del corazón. Mi padre sale solo a buscarlos y al tratar de detenerlo me golpea pero ese dolor no es nada comparado al dolor de mi corazón si el muriera de nuevo.

Con los demás guerreros partimos en su ayuda pero al llegar veo como #18 se encuentra peleando con él y en un momento le rompe un brazo, es en ese instante cuando me lanzo en su ayuda solo para ver como mi espada es destrozada y aunque los demás guerreros me apoyan son derrotados también…la pesadilla comienza de nuevo pero esta vez los androides no los asesinan porque parece que solo quieren jugar con nosotros. Mi padre se va y aunque quiero seguirlo para protegerlo el guerrero Piccoro me pide que lo deje ir y me dice algo que me ayuda a confiar más en mi padre:

-Cuando se transformo en súper sayayin recupero la confianza que tenia pero esos androides sobre todo la mujer lastimaron su orgullo

Sé que mi padre recuperara su orgullo y confío en que regresara más fuerte para destruir a los androides, en los días siguientes nos enteremos que otra nave del tiempo como la mía apareció y una extraña criatura llego en ella y me pregunto ¿acaso tenemos que temer a otra amenaza?, mi temor se hace realidad cuando voy al encuentro de piccoro y veo con horror como este ser llamado CELL resulta ser otro androide que viene del futuro a absorber a los androides que conozco para perfeccionar su cuerpo y tiene dentro del las células de mi padre, Goku, Freezer y su padre. Androide esa palabra nunca la olvidare y me dará miedo por siempre, mientras que piccoro decide impedir que Cell se perfeccione yo voy al laboratorio de maki gero con krillin y veo a la criatura que se convertiría en Cell en esta época, no todo es perdido porque encontramos unos planes de No 17 y sé que mi madre podrá hallar una forma de detenerlos.

Destruyo el laboratorio y a Cell con él y me da placer ver como un androide es destruido, decido ir a entrenar con mi padre pero él no me acepta y solo pasa días pensando y reflexionando, "porque no me dejas ayudarte papá? Es que acaso tu orgullo te lo impide?" pienso en esto y para sorpresa mía Goku se recupera y aparece para llevarnos al templo sagrado de kamisama donde en una habitación estaré entrenando con mi padre en un día lo que nos llevaría un año. Este tiempo es lo que había esperado y aunque me quiero volver fuerte mi padre sigue rechazándome, ¿es para esto que viaje en el tiempo? Para conocerte y ser rechazado? Deja tu orgullo padre y recíbeme antes que sea tarde y no me veas de nuevo. Al entrenar me doy cuenta que me vuelvo más fuerte que el pero no puedo decirle pues su orgullo se rompería de nuevo y su orgullo es la base de su fuerza así que por ahora debo estar en silencio; el tiempo termina y salimos de la habitación y Goku nos dice que Cell se está desarrollando a lo que mi padre desea hacerle frente para mostrarles a todos su nuevo poder, un poder del que fui testigo y me dio felicidad compartir así sea a lo lejos.

Al buscar y enfrentar a Cell mi padre se presenta como "Súper Vegeta" y demuestra ser más fuerte que este androide y además reconoce mi esfuerzo al decirle a Cell que yo podría derrotarlo y eso me llena de mas orgullo y felicidad pues mi padre acaba de reconocerme como alguien fuerte como él, pero Cell lo engaña para que lo deje escapar y así darle una pelea cuando se desarrolle y eso no lo permitiré pues ya vi un futuro arruinado por un androide y no dejare que suceda de nuevo aunque me enfrente a él y me golpee.

-"Estas equivocado Papa no podemos dejar que ese androide se desarrolle"

-"Trunks me decepcionas acaso no deseas ver como Cell se transforma ?"

-"Por supuesto que no, no quiero que este mundo sea destruido y si para hacer eso debo derrotarte lo hare"

Lo siento padre pero debo violar una ley sagrada al atacarte para que no me impidas derrotar a Cell, después de atacar a mi padre Cell nos lanza una técnica que nos deja ciegos y absorbe a No 18 que estaba cerca con Krilin y No 16 y lo que no quería que pasara ocurre….Cell empieza a transformarse. Es un KI tremendo, siento que el mundo se va a acabar y aunque trato de impedirlo ya no hay nada que hacer pues Cell se ha perfeccionado, al comienzo lo ataco con Krillin pero para Cell nuestros ataques son nada y en un momento asesina a Krillin, no voy a dejar que alguien muera y le doy una semilla del ermitaño que Goku me había dado antes; la pelea entre Cell y mi padre empieza y aunque todo es parejo al comienzo Cell empieza a mostrar superioridad y lastima a mi padre y a su orgullo.

Mi padre con toda la ira le lanza un ataque que aparentemente lo destruye pero el maldito Cell se puede reconstruir y lastima a mi Padre y eso…ME ENFURECE! No voy a dejar que mi padre muera así que mostrare mi gran poder y acabare con Cell, le pido a Krillin que se lleve a mi padre mientras distraigo a Cell y empieza mi pelea con este monstruo; pero desgraciadamente mi técnica no es rival para él y me muestra mi error al usar más poder del que puedo controlar. Me siento derrotado y siento que le falle a mi padre así que no me importa si Cell me asesina pero él decide que hará un torneo para retar a todos, hasta lo anuncia por TV así que solo podemos esperar a que Goku salga con Gohan de la habitación del tiempo y nos ayude en ese torneo; Goku sale y nos muestra su gran poder y eso me da la confianza que ya había perdido en el futuro.

El torneo empieza 10 días después y al comienzo un payaso de campeón trata de pelear contra Cell pero él lo derrota con facilidad, pero Goku quiere pelear de primero? No me parece buena idea pues lo mejor es que el pelee de ultimas pero tal vez sea parte de un plan y quiero que viva por lo que le pido a Krillin que le dé una semilla del ermitaño durante la pelea para que así termine con cell.

-Cierra la boca Trunks! Yo se que tu no entiendes el orgullo de un guerrero sayayin pero en este momento kakaroto no está peleando por la tierra ni por esos odiosos terrícolas- me grita mi padre

-Al verlo pelear con Cell la ira recorre mi cuerpo pues dedique mucho tiempo a entrenar pero no soy tan fuerte como él, pero el nivel de Cell esta mas allá de toda imaginación- dice mi padre de nuevo

-Pero entonces que haremos Papa? Nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados viendo como la tierra es destruida-le pregunto y espero me dé una respuesta alentadora

-Recuerda lo que dijiste es probable que tenga un plan preparado, pero Cell lo lastimara gravemente de eso no hay duda

Por algún motivo Goku decide rendirse y ahora quien puede pelear contra Cell?; para mi sorpresa y de los demás Goku envía a Gohan a pelear y yo pienso ¿tengo que ver morir a Gohan de nuevo y a manos de otro androide? Aunque Gohan empieza a pelear Cell solo desea que muestre su gran poder al hacer que se enoje y para eso envía uno seres poderos para atacarnos, hacemos lo imposible para defendernos pero estas cosas son muy poderosas…cuando de un momento a otro Gohan estallas como nunca y su gran poder se manifiesta.

Derrota a esos seres y su pelea con Cell es increíble pues lo humilla y lo lastima pero no lo derrota porque quiere que sufra mas y hasta hace que de un golpe Cell expulse a 18 y su cuerpo no es perfecto nunca más, ya todo está a nuestro favor pero Cell juega su última carta y está a punto de hacer estallar la tierra al crecer de tamaño y si se le ataca aun así explotara. Veo como Goku realiza un gran acto de heroísmo y orgullo al llevarse a Cell a otro lugar para que explote y veo como Gohan llora y se lamenta por su perdida y por el gran error que cometió al no destruir a Cell cuando podía…pero de pronto alguien me ataca y muero!. Mi vida termina y no sé qué pasa después, solo pienso en mi madre y como quedara sola en el futuro; esto es como un sueño pues despierto de un momento a otro en el templo sagrado para enterarme que Cell me asesino pero que fui revivido por las esferas del dragón, el costo de esa victoria es la vida de Goku y el decide quedarse en el otro mundo.

Krillin me dice como mi padre al verme muerto ataco a Cell y eso hace que mi corazón vibre más que cuando fui revivido, en los días siguientes sé que mi padre me ha aceptado aunque no lo demuestra y disfruto con mi madre y abuelos antes de regresar pero guardamos luto por la muerte de Goku y sé que su esposa sentirá lo mismo que mi madre cuando perdió a mi padre y Gohan aunque se muestre fuerte sentirá mi dolor al ver a su padre irse pero al contrario mi él no tiene forma de viajar en el tiempo para volver a verlo.

Ha llegado el momento de regresar y me despido a lo lejos de mi padre y sé que en ese saludo lejano esta su orgullo y cariño hacia mí pero no puedo quedarme pues debo regresar a mi futuro a terminar con los androides. Me recuentro con mi madre y le cuento todo hasta el acto de cariño de mi padre hacia mí en la pelea contra Cell pero ahora debo partir para demostrar a los androides lo fuerte que me volví para asegurar este futuro así como Goku y Gohan aseguraron el suyo.

Logro lastimar el orgullo de No 18 al enfrentarla y sé que en el pasado eran buenas personas pero en mi tiempo solo buscan lastimar y eso no lo permitiré por lo que destruyo primero a No 18 y luego a No 17 y se que todo termino….no aun no! Debo acabar con Cell porque no quiero que se desarrolle y viaje al pasado para que la pesadilla empieza de nuevo; las ciudades son reconstruidas y un día mientras iba a viajar a contarles a todos como van las cosas Cell aparece.

-Mama entra rápido a la casa- le digo a mi madre

-Acaso quieres que entre porque tienes una chica esperándote- pregunta mi madre pero al ver mi gesto de seriedad y preocupación entiende y se oculta en la casa

-Se perfectamente que estas ahí Cell y que quieres robar mi nave para viajar al pasado…no cabe duda que tu fuerza como Cell perfecto fue increíble pero ahora yo te puedo vencer- Cell se sorprende al oírme

-Escucha Trunks toda tu información fue capturada y analizada por la computadora del Dr. Maki Giro por lo que es inútil que trates vencerme- dice confiando el monstruo

-Antes que nada te llevare lejos porque no quiero que la ciudad sea destruida-

Llevo a Cell a otro lugar y esta pelea que daré con todo mi orgullo empieza, Cell cree que me derrotara pero cuando le digo que yo acabe con los androides se enfurece y me ataca pero sus ataques no son nada para mí y lo haga desaparecer para siempre ya que en mi futuro no habrá más androides. Al verlo destruirse por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrío y puedo oír la paz que el mundo no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, una paz que se la debo a mi padre y a Goku.

Ahora mi madre puede estar tranquila y hasta me dice que hoy tendremos una visita, en ese momento alguien llama a la puerta y mi madre me dice que por favor le abra a la visita.

-"Buenos días Trunks, que gusto verte."

Me da gusto y alegría ver a esta persona que no es otra que Milk la esposa de Goku quien me recibe con un abrazo el que nunca olvidaré, su cabello negro y su devoción a Goku hace que admire y me da gusto conocer a esta mujer y disfruto verla y hablarle porque mujeres que se dediquen tanto a una persona ya no quedan así, Me da gusto pensar que a pesar de estar en situaciones diferentes puedo ayudar a Milk a sentirse mas cómoda y tranquila y así mientras salgo a volar y ver como el mundo se sigue recomponiendo dejo a MILK y a la SRA VEGETA hablando felizmente.

El sol ilumina mi rostro y en ese momento se que aunque no tenga a mi padre siempre lo recordare porque cuando mire al cielo o recuerde los momentos que compartimos el siempre estará conmigo y diré con orgullo:" MI NOMBRE ES TRUNKS Y SOY EL ORGULLOSO HIJO DE VEGETA EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAYIN"

FIN


End file.
